


Parasitic love

by MerryGoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Mpreg, Parasites, crappy title is crappy, implied surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was a young college student who had met Ivan one night. He could have never guessed the reason Ivan had decided to attach himself to the hip to him after just meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasitic love

**Author's Note:**

> :3c I thought about this when I was thinking about how cute Ivan would be as a daddy and that how this fic was born. First fic.

Alfred F Jones was your average all American boy attending college, not the brightest, quite naïve, but shining with potential. If his brains weren’t enough to get him far in life – it certainly would be his charisma.

Winter break had just begun which was a call for celebration! He was confident he had passed his exams, so he definitely deserved to treat himself for the semester of hard work, he reasoned. Being 19, he couldn’t legally drink, which is how he found himself eating fries and watching sports while he waited for the small crowd around the pool table to dissipate at the local bar. He was allowed in as long as he didn’t try buying any alcohol. In hindsight, he realized how awkward it was to go to a bar alone and not of drinking age, but he still didn’t mind. He was happy just being outside of his dorm for once compared to the past few weeks spent cramming for exams.

When he had finally caught up with the game playing on the screen, his view was suddenly blocked by a large figure. After the figure had failed to move for a good minute, Al got annoyed.  
“Hey! Can you move over a few inches? I’m trying to watch the TV.” He huffed as he finally decided to get a closer look at the figure’s face. A large prominent nose was the first thing he noticed, followed by blond - nearly white – hair, and the strangest shade of eyes he had ever seen … purple? Must be contacts. 

The man smiled when he was finally acknowledged and pointed to the bench in front of Alfred, “may I sit?”

Alfred furrowed his brows and looked at the stranger questioningly, but nodded his head without much thought. “Uh-yeah, yeah go ahead.”

The newcomer’s smile widened as he seated in front of Alfred and extended a gloved hand towards him, “My name is Ivan, a pleasure to meet you. And you are?”

Alfred wearily reached to shake the Ivan’s hand briefly before addressing the question, “I’m Alfred.” He tried to continue watching sports – he had heard way too many horror stories regarding strange men approaching people at bars.

“Ah- I am sorry I do not mean to intrude your personal space. It is just that I am new here and wish to make acquaintances since it is so difficult to get around, and you seemed friendly! I can leave if you wish.” He stared sheepishly at Alfred awaiting his response.

This seemed to be enough for Alfred to soften his guard, “oh! Well no worries big guy, I’ll be your friendly neighborhood hero! So where’d ya say you come from again?”  
Ivan perked up at this and smiled almost abashedly, “ah- well I did not say where I was from.” Before Alfred could inquire further Ivan stood up abruptly, “could I interest you in a drink? I will pay of course.”

Alfred momentarily debated on declining but reasoned this would be one of the only ways he could drink good liquor for a while, “just get me whatever you’re getting.” Ivan nodded and wandered off.  
Alfred sat awkwardly going over what just happened, but was interrupted from his train of thought when Ivan came back pretty quickly with a bottle of vodka in each hand. Alfred raised a brow, “I didn’t know you could buy an entire bottle…” Ivan sat in front of him and set them down, “of course you can! Feel free to ask them yourself” he replied casually, staring at Alfred as if daring him to.

“Nah it’s alright just didn’t know” he replied completely missing the look Ivan gave him. He wasn’t about to risk being outed for questioning something he was clearly new to. 

Ivan’s smile widened and he nodded happily as he popped the cap off one bottle and set it down beside the other. “So tell me Alfred, what brought you here?  
”  
Alfred failed to notice how one had already been open.

“Just got bored and decided to see the night life! And you?”

“As well, I figured it would be a good way to accustom myself to life here.” He pushed the already opened bottle of vodka towards Alfred and grabbed his own and took a few quick gulps.

Alfred nodded and reached for his own, tentatively placing it against his lips and bringing it up slowly since he had never tried straight vodka before. The moment a small gush hit his mouth, he immediately set the bottle down and struggled to keep his coughs down. The room was loud enough that nobody noticed, but he still turned as red as a beet in embarrassment. It wasn’t helping that he could hear Ivan laughing at his expense.

“H-hey!” he struggled to get out, “don’t laugh! I’ve never taken it straight is all, you just have some kind iron throat!” he pouted childishly as he turned away from Ivan.

When Ivan’s laughs finally died down he tentatively patted Alfred on the shoulder. “No worries friend, I did not expect you to take it so easily. Just drink slowly and you will be alright!” his hand lingered on Alfred for a few seconds before he brought it back to himself. 

Alfred’s shoulders slumped as the blush of embarrassment slowly paled and he nodded, taking a much smaller sip this time.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Half an hour had passed of small talk here and there and Alfred had barely taken a few sips every few minutes but he had already started to feel funny. He noticed how Ivan had nearly finished bottle with little to no signs of it affecting him in the least! 'How is he still up!? No one could ever drink that much so quick…' He was feeling too woozy to question it further. 

Ivan seemed to finally notice his distress, “Alfred, are you feeling ok?” It took Alfred a few moments to realize what he said before he just nodded and slipped off his sweater, “yeah, just… it’s starting to get to me y’know?” all feelings of shame gone now as he struggled not to break out panting with the sudden heat spreading through his body and sleepiness. 

Ivan’s carefree smile stayed intact as he stood and walked to Alfred’s seat. “If you are not feeling well, perhaps we should call it a night? I would be happy to take you home – it will be a good way to familiarize myself with the city, yes?”

Alfred nodded and got up slowly. He nearly stumbled forward until Ivan intervened his trip to the floor and caught him easily. He extended his arm towards Alfred “just hold on to me, you will be fine.” Alfred felt his cheeks burn up even more, but used his arm as leverage as they took a few steps to reach the exit.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief as he finally felt the cool air hit him, instantly making him feel better. It was pretty late already so there were very few people still wandering about. He let go of Ivan’s arm, “thanks dude, I guess I just needed fresh air,” he looked at Ivan and suddenly remembered,”hey what about the bottle? That’s way too much to waste, I’ll go get it!”

He turned around to make his way back when Ivan suddenly tugged him back, “no worries Alfred, it was not that expensive. Let’s just get you back home before you start feeling sick again.” 

Al nodded and started off to lead the way ignoring the feelings of sleepiness that seemed to increase by the second. 'Must be the lack of sleep from the past few weeks just getting to me' he reasoned. “I live in the dorms from,” he pointed off to the right at a large building that stood out from the rest of its surrounding establishments,” that school. Just a few blocks away, you sure you want to come with?” he turned to face Ivan again.

“Yes, as I said it would be good for me to explore my surroundings. Better for it to be with someone else than getting lost by myself.” 

“Well, alright buddy, but I hope you can figure your way back.” Ivan just nodded and continued to trail Alfred closely.

After a few more minutes of walking, the drowsiness seemed to hit him in a wave as he suddenly had to stop walking to gain his balance again. “Ah- s-sorry I just… fuck” 

He suddenly felt hands grab his shoulders, “shhh just go to sleep” every word sounded farther and farther until everything went black.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alfred woke to the strong scent of food invading his senses suddenly. He opened his eyes and tried to discern his surroundings, his eyes slowly starting to focus. It didn’t take him long to realize he wasn’t in his room.

He immediately tried to jump up but noticed he was covered in a cocoon of blankets which he wasted no time in prying off. When he was finally freed from his fuzzy cocoon he immediately did a 360 as he tried to remember what happened the night before.

'Ok, I was out last night at that one joint, when that one dude – Ivan? Ivan. When he came and we started drinking… we left… and I passed out. Fuck.'

He had spotted a door to his right and quickly ran to it not wanting to risk being in the evil lair of some serial killer, he valued his life – thank you very much, but when he opened it…  
A hallway.

' Shit, how am I going to get out? '

He cautiously padded down the hallway 'isn’t this exactly what you’re not supposed to do in scary movies? Fuck it.' And he noticed the scent of food growing stronger.

When he finally reached the end of the hall he was met with the sight of Ivan fumbling around the kitchen, and a few feet away was a table full of food.  
“Ivan?” 

Ivan abruptly turned from his task and a bright smile spread on his lips, “Alfred! You are finally awake. I hope you will forgive me but you passed out before I could get your address and I would have felt horrible leaving you outside at night. So I just brought you here, I hope you do not mind. Oh and I made breakfast to thank you for being so kind to me!”

He furrowed his brows and cocked his head in confusion “I passed out? I barely drank anything…” 

“Ah, you are new to this I take. You probably drank a lot more than you thought and just do not recall, it happens. Do not worry, it is normal.” He turned away to pour the contents of the last pot on the stove into a large bowl and quickly set it down on the table. “Please, sit. I made a number of dishes I knew would make you feel better since you will probably be hung-over.”

Alfred just stood there trying to process the whole situation in 'but I could have sworn I barely drank anything… why would I feel hu- oh shit' he quickly ran to the sink and emptied his stomach. Yellow. He cut the spit that was dangling from his lips and stared at the bright yellow vomit slowly disappearing down the drain. He was pulled from his daze when a large hand clamped on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to see Ivan leaning down to be directly face- to-face with him.

“As I said, do not worry. Just eat up and you will feel better!”

Alfred just stared, still in a bit of a daze and trying not to panic too much as he shuffled to the table and took a seat. “U-um sure… are you sure that’s normal? I think I should go to a doctor…” Ivan quickly shook his head, “no no do not worry! Tell you what, if you still feel ill after you eat, I will personally take you to the hospital. It is my fault after all.”

“Alright… but it wasn’t your fault – I should have … gone slower I guess.” He finally started looking through the food presented in front of him, all elegantly displayed… but he could not recognize a single one. Not wanting to be rude, he didn’t ask, and frankly he was too hungry to even be picky.

He used the plate that Ivan must have set out before he woke up and started stacking his plate. Bright-white meat he assumed was chicken covered in small bead-like black… things. Another dish full of what he would have guessed was rice were it not for the gray-speckled color. Green spiked fruit that smelled atrocious, split open to reveal a red meat-like center... well he would be lying if he were to say this were the strangest food he’s ever eaten, but he did know he had never seen it before.

Needless to say, he was horrified about what he was about to consume, but the man was foreign if he remembered correctly… where did he say he was from again? Well, he probably told him last night. It would be rude to ask again, it was time to just attempt to enjoy the odd food now covering his plate.

He took a bite of the chicken-type meat and was shocked to find it tasted absolutely delicious! He looked up at Ivan to see him staring at him with pure glee, 'how long has he been staring? Probably waiting for me to say how I feel about the food. '

“It’s good!” he muffled out mid-chew and continued eating.

Ivan clapped his hands together, “I am so glad! I worked all morning for that, I was hoping you would like it.” He started to eat from his own plate. They both spent the rest of the meal eating in silence, Alfred finishing first and waited for Ivan to finish as well before talking again.

“Thanks for the meal dude, it was great! Though I should really be heading back now… “he looked around,” mind showing me the way out?”

Ivan stood up, “of course! But I hope you will let me walk you back, I still would like to see the city around with someone else.” He said as he led the way to the front door in the next room from the kitchen. Once they reached the door Ivan looked at Alfred expectantly for his answer.

“Oh yeah, sure that’s fine! Man I feel like such a bother to you, I’m-“ 

“No no Alfred, I promise you are not a bother at all. I’ve been enjoying myself with you more than I have in the weeks of being here. Really, I should be thanking you.”  
Alfred’s pride radiated when he heard that and flashed the man a bright smile, “well, let’s goes!”  
_________________________________________________________  
Alfred’s dorm was about 15 minutes from Ivan’s by walking. Ivan had followed him until they were in front of Alfred’s dorm and he was currently unlocking his door.

“Alfred, I hope you will not mind me asking… but is it alright if I come see you more often? As I said, I know nobody and you are the first person to be so kind to me. I would really appreciate if you would agree to be my friend?”

Alfred finally got his door open and turned to Ivan again, “sure, um, do you want my number or something to make it easier to meet up or…?”

Ivan shook his head, “no it is not necessary, and we will be seeing each other soon Alfred, good bye!”

And with that, his new “friend” had left.  
__________________________________________________________  
It had been a week since Alfred first met Ivan and they met up with each other every day. Ivan always came to his dorm with places already planned to go together, from the park to nearby rivers, every day was new with him. Alfred had not minded one bit, he was enjoying every moment of it. Not only that but each day Ivan came to visit, he would bring food for him which was a blessing for his empty college wallet. As odd as some of the food looked, it was some of the best home cooked food he had ever tried. It felt like he knew the guy for months instead of just a week!

Today though, as Alfred woke up, he realized it would not be such a good day. First thing he did when he had awoken was vomit all over himself. Yellow, again. And it was darker this time. 'Shit, I definitely need to schedule a trip to the doctors…' he was broken out of his reverie when he heard the tell-tale knock at his door indicating Ivan was here. 

He groaned as he delicately peeled off his dirtied shirt and crumpled it up in a bag 'you are definitely not getting washed with the rest of my clothes' he thought grumpily as he pulled on a fresh shirt and shuffled to the door. 

“Ah Alfred, I was beginning to think you were still asleep. Wait – you were awake, yes? I did not wake you with my knocking?”

Alfred nodded,”yeah I was awake. Though I can’t go anywhere with you today, I’m sick” he huffed childishly with a pout.

“It is alright! We do not have to go anywhere today… actually; would you like to come to my house again? I could take care of you easier, and I have many remedies for ailments. I promise you will feel better like last time.”

Alfred was about to decline when he realized he didn’t really want to stay alone sick in bed all day, so he accepted with a nod. “Just let me get dressed first, will ya?”

Ivan turned and walked out the door and closing it behind him. When Alfred came out a few minutes later they both made their way to Ivan’s house.  
____________________________________________________________________  
When Alfred entered the house fully awake for the first time, he realized just how large it was. 'I wonder if he lives with anyone? Seems like this house could fit multiple people…'

Ivan led Alfred down the hall and to the room he had been in when he was first here and pointed at the large bed at the corner, “it is my room since the other rooms are currently not suitable for you to sleep. Please rest while I go make food and the bathroom is the first room to the left of the hall in case you feel sick.” With that he turned and left Alfred alone.

Alfred threw himself on the bed and tried to calm down as his stomach continued wanting to threw up all of its contents. He squirmed in discomfort when he suddenly felt his himself lurch, causing him to dry heave roughly since his stomach was already empty. He whimpered pathetically as he curled up on himself, the nausea hitting him harder than ever now that he was lying down again.  
He decided to he should be in the bathroom just in case one of these dry heaves decided to be real, and he definitely did not want to mess up the bed Ivan had let him use.

He padded his way out the room and tried to remember which direction Ivan had told him the bathroom was. 'Fuuuuck… I'm too sick for this shit. Was it left? Right? I know it was the first door. Fuck it; I'm sure nothing would happen if I get the wrong door, not like he’s a murder… or anything…'

With Alfred’s poor sense of direction, he of course decided the right door must have been the correct door. When he opened it he quickly realized it was not the bathroom… at all…

“What the fuck…” he was greeted by a large room full of…' cribs? What? Why? Are there kids here? Shit, did I wake them up? 'He slowly closed the door and quickly turned around and quickly reached the door to the left and walked in immediately knowing it must have been the bathroom and flipped the light switch on. He turned on the faucet and splashed himself with water as he tried to figure out a reason. He shook his head and figured that it was none of his business,' I mean it’s nothing bad… just unique. Unique.'

He failed to realize the set of purple eyes watching his little previous detour with amusement.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
When Alfred felt slightly more sure he wasn’t about to vomit all over Ivan’s bed, he made his way back to the room where Ivan was waiting already with a bowl or what appeared to be hot porridge.  
“Ah- h-hey…” 'fuck, act normal. You did do anything bad.' “Sorry I was feeling sick again and didn’t want to… you know, mess up your bed.”

Ivan nodded in understanding and sat at the edge of his bed, “thank you for your consideration, now come, I promise this will make you feel better.”

Alfred nodded and made his way back to the bed by Ivan taking the bowl and eating slowly.

“Alfred, you go to school, yes? How often and when do you go?”

Alfred looked up from the bowl and swallowed what he had in his mouth before replying, “I usually go on 3 days a week, Monday-Wednesday-Friday. Well right now the school is on break, but I return in a week.” He cringed slightly at the thought of having to go back.

Ivan nodded and seemed lost in thought before speaking up again, “since you are sick” he gestured at Alfred's stomach before continuing, “I thought you may want to stay here till you get better.”

Alfred's eyes widened at that before he quickly shook his head, that’s just asking for trouble! “Oh I couldn’t trouble you like that! Really I'm fine! In fact, I'll set up a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow, its fine dude” he tried to reason before Ivan insisted.

Ivan huffed slightly in annoyance before nodding to himself. He looked at Alfred directly in the eyes with a…strange look. Almost annoyed but… just weird. “Trust me,” he reached out to pet Alfred's stomach casually as if he had done it a hundred times before,” it will be much better for you to stay”

A sudden need to stay struck Alfred and he nodded before he could even realize what he had agreed to. With that Ivan smiled, “good! Now stay right here, I will be back with extra blankets for you.” Alfred could do nothing but stare as Ivan walked away.

'Shit shit shit, why did I agree to that? No, I have to leave, it’s not normal to stay in the house of a man you barely met for a fucking week! I have to...' but as Alfred tried to will himself to get up he felt the strong urge to obey.

'We can’t leave.' 

'Why the fuck not?! '

'Because Ivan said so.'

'Who cares, I just met him a week ago and this isn’t safe. I'm not a fucking idiot, I know the exit.'

'But we have to stay'

“We’re staying” he whispered to himself before suddenly passing out.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
He awoke this time to the sound of soft singing and the feeling of soft fingers running through his hair. He tried to open his eyes but was hit by a fresh wave of nausea and decided it would just be best to relax again and let the singing lull him to sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It had been a week since Alfred had come sick to Ivan’s house and he still hadn’t gotten better, it had just gotten worse. At this point he couldn’t even leave if he wished to and the last thing on his mind was going to school.

Each day Ivan would hand feed him and frequently carry him to the bathroom, he felt like he was literally dying at this point but Ivan kept assuring him it would all be better soon.

He spent the days sleeping, vomiting, or (poorly) attempting to respond to Ivan as he kept up the chatter for the both of them. He would read stories, poems, and sing songs to him as a way to entertain the poor bedridden American.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As the second week at Ivan’s house came to a close Alfred had finally started to feel… better. Still sick – but at least at this point he could form fully coherent thoughts and speech. Today he was lying in bed when Ivan suddenly broke the silence, “Alfred, I think today’s the day” he said with glee obvious in his voice.

“Mrrng? What’s happening?” he opened his eyes to stare at Ivan with confusion obvious in his features.

“For all our work to finally pay off of course, silly!” he shook his head with a smile as if Alfred had just asked the silliest question.

“I'm sorry, but what exa-oh fuck” he suddenly curled up in the bed as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. “W-w-what the fuck?” he looked at Ivan exasperatedly.

He only giggled as he reached to pull off the blanket, “I thought it was obvious, silly!”

“Ivan, what are you talking about?” he looked at him pleading for an answer as the pain got sharper.

“Ah, well I guess it’s best if you see for yourself, yes?” he reached down Alfred's torso to pull up his shirt and Alfred immediately looked down to see what Ivan was trying to show him.

“What… WHAT THE FUCK!? What’s happening? Shit shit shit-“ he was cut off by Ivan’s hand slapping over his mouth and could now stare in forced silence as tears started prickling in his eyes from the pain, the disgusting-looking movements occurring from inside his stomach. The more he stared the more he could make out what appeared to be… claws? Gently scratching his stomach walls and getting progressively harder.

He began to sob in fear as he could do nothing but lay there since the pain only grew. “What the fuck did you do?!”

Ivan huffed in annoyance,” I did not think you were so naïve Alfred, I think it should be obvious by now you are about to become a mother.” He stated matter of factly. Alfred only sobbed louder at the response as so many questions flew through his head as Ivan got up and reached under the bed for a small box.

“It is ok; I already know how to deliver children as I need you to stay alive for me for a little bit longer. Do not worry – natural birth would suffocate you as they would naturally be delivered orally, but if I use,” he opened the box to reveal a set of different surgical instruments, “tools to make a different opening-“ he playfully poked Alfred's stomach, “we should be able to deliver them in what you would call a ‘cesarean section’ and you will live long enough to see them!” he explained with obvious excitement. Alfred shook his head as he tried in vain to awaken from what he was praying was a nightmare.

Ivan smiled as he pet Alfred's head gently “do not worry Alfred; I took care of you so well! I am rather proud of myself. After all, I had to for the children! As you probably know already, it is always best for the children to feed from their mother.”

Alfred could only sob harder as Ivan decided it was about the right time to deliver and knelt beside Alfred’s revealed stomach as he looked through the box trying to remember which tool he used. “it will only hurt for a bit, do not worry. The children will take all the pain away.” He explained as he finally picked out a scalpel and positioned it over Alfred’s stomach. “Now take a deep breath and-“  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
4 healthy newborns came into the world that night, each about the size of Ivan’s finger. Oh, how they will grow so quickly with the help of their mother – who so graciously gave his body for the life of their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
